Pieces Could Be Sewn
by Holly Jolly Rape
Summary: Shiji is Shika's granddaughter, and she stumbles upon a talking head named Hidan. Wanting a way out, Hidan convinces her to take him back to Konoha and sewing him back together. CharacterxOC, SakuSasu, ShikaTema, etc. etc. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Shiji walked through the Nara Forest, a basket hanging from her young arm with berries and other edible things blossoming out of it like it was a field of flowers in springs. She tilted her head when she saw an opening in the thick forest, some papers with kanji on it, plastered to the trees. There was a light grumble, and she waltzed toward it, wondering what or who was in the clearing.

There was a large hole in the middle, a rusty kunai on the side of the clearing, a crack coming from in and forming into the hole. Shiji went towards the hole, cautiously.

"F—freaking heathens! I'm _sorry!_ Get me out of this hell hole!"

Shiji jumped when she heard the loud call, then she padded to the edge of the depression, looking down. It was dark, but there was a faint glimmer of silver and flesh down in the bottom.

"Oh, thank Jashin! Kid, kid, please, get me out of here! I'm going insane!"

Shiji squinted her eyes, "…Mr. Banshee? Is that you?" she asked cautiously, leaning a little more forward.

"What? No, I'm _Hidan_, I'm the guy that that idiot Shika-what's-his-face supposedly killed… Kid, please, just climb down here and expose me to some sunlight! I swear I'm as pale as a sheet!" Shiji tilted her head.

"Grandpa Shikamaru? He told me not to let you out, he said that you were a b—" she screamed, looking beside her to see multiple body parts splayed on he ground. She crawled back and breathed heavily, "M-Mr. Banshee…? Wh-what is that?"

"What's what?" Hidan said, sounding casual.

"That! It looks like a hand! And a knee! A-And a—"

"Kid! Please! Focus on me for just a minute! Climb down… Over here!" he barked, and she obeyed, crawling over to the hole and looking down, climbing in and jumping down into the pit. There was a loud _squish_, and she jumped up again, holding onto the walls tightly in her hands, "Kid, kid, come on down, it's okay, it's only some parts… No—_NO!_ Come back! I swear to Jashin nothing'll hurt you!"

Shiji whimpered, but climbed down, gathering her balance on the unsteady rock.

"Hey, hey! Don't step on me!" there was a light rumble of rock, then it was silent again.

"Oh, sorry…" she lightly said, turning around and squatting down, looking around, "Where are you?" she whispered, the echo of her voice making her spine tingle.

"Down, kid, just look down," Hidan said with a sigh, it sounded like he was disappointed or something.

Shiji looked down like she was told, seeing the head that was talking to her and she tilted hers, "…Mr. Banshee? Where's your body?"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Around you… underneath you… above you… everywhere really, just because of that _grandfather_ of yours blew me up and put me to my 'grave'," he said sarcastically, laughing a little. There was dried blood in his silver white hair, all over his face, and on the rocks below him. It seemed to have flaked off over all of the years, but it wasn't like he could rub it off without any hands.

"…Well, um, do you want some help, putting your body back together?" she asked, seeing the leg, and the arm that was surrounding him, along with some other body parts, "I—I could get auntie Sakura to fix you up…"

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm… Get me out of here, please, I want to walk again, I hate being in his pit…" he whined, closing his bloodshot eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry—okay, give me a second, Mr. Banshee!" Shiji gingerly collected his body parts, climbing up the wall again, leaving his head behind.

"My name is _Hidan_, please call me Hidan!" he called up to her.

"Right, right. _Hidan, Hidan, Hidan._" Shiji looked at her basket, "Hidan, are you hungry at all?"

"I don't have a stomach."

"…Oh. That was really stupid, I'm sorry." She picked up the basket and poured out the berries and other edibles onto the ground, making a small pile on the ground for the critters and creatures of the forest to eat, and then piled the parts into them, most of then hanging out of it, like his leg, which was still connected to his hips, thankfully. The toenail polish was still intact, which was quite surprising, "Now I'll come get you!" she smiled, and then climbed down, sitting in front of the severed head.

"…Aren't you scared?" he said, sincerity shinning in his deep purple eyes.

"Scared of what? _You?_ No! Grandpa had told me the story of you most times I ever come over! It's become old, so I'm not scared of you! Just scared of your parts," she picked up his head, holding him closely while she sat there for a little, then she climbed up the wall again, ready to go back to the village and start sewing him up, with Sakura's help, "Other than that you're not scary at all!"

"…Hn," he looked down and away, watching as the walls got lighter and lighter the further they went up.

"Don't 'hn' me! My brother does that all the time and it makes me angry! He usually punches me afterwards!" she squeaked, looking down at him.

"Oh. Excuse me then," he said, sounding bored.

She got to the top, setting him on the ground as she threw her leg over the edge and got up. They sat there, looking at each other with one of those "What are you looking at?" looks. Shiji tilted her head and laughed, seeing his violet eyes widen with her actions.

"Don't rub it in!" he commanded, looking angry.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll have you fixed up in no time, so that way you _can_ tilt your head!" she scooped up his head again, cradling it like a baby in her arm as she picked up the heavy basket and headed toward the village.

"Ow! Stop that!" Hidan barked. He was lying on a silver table, his body parts where they should be, only inches away from his torso, being sew into place by Shiji's wire stitching.

Sakura looked worried, watching from behind. Shiji's hand wasn't very steady, but it was good enough, if anything, if she didn't take breaks, she could get Hidan back together in about 2 or 3 days, more if she slept.

"Shiji?" Sakura said quietly, tapping her on the shoulder, and she turned, "Are you sure that your grandfather will be okay with putting back his archenemy that he put down?"

"Gramps will be _fine_! I wanted a friend anyway! And Hidan's nice, how could he be so mean to him?" Shiji turned harshly, pulling the wire that was still attached to the needle in her hand and Hidan's torso.

"OUCH!" Hidan squealed, throwing his head back onto the table with a loud crack in the hollow room, clenching his one fist that was attached.

"Sorry!" Shiji turned with a seethe, holding her fingers up to her face and frowning, "Didn't mean to, didn't mean to!"

"Aah, next time just _set the needle down_." Hidan said, flexing is fingers a little, then putting his palm back down.

"Right, right…" she started to sew the flesh together again, watching as it slowly healed, only minutes later, "I-is your stomach still there? Or does it need reattaching, too?"

"Just a little stitch, it's not much of a wound," Hidan shifted on the table, closing his eyes, "It's still in me, thanks to you, but other than that, it's not connected."

"Alright!" Shiji announced proudly, pulling the needle up again triumphantly.

"Ouch!_ Stop it!_"

"A-almost done…" Shiji muttered, leaning in a little closer. The flesh of the stomach was torn, and his lungs needed connecting as well. Her front was covered in blood from Hidan, who had fallen asleep, and her stitches were getting better every time she moved, which now she was sitting on his lap, furiously holding his sides with her knees, also covered in blood.

Sakura gave a loud snore, and then she jolted away. She saw the blood-covered Shiji and she gave a cry, "Oh my God!" she got up and started toward her.

Shiji didn't look up, not risking the chance to mess up; she wanted her new friend perfectly healthy.

"Sakura, uhm, hi, I know it's late, but I really want to get this part of him done…" she glanced up for a second, and then she heard the light sputter of his heart beating and she looked back down, seeing it pulsing just enough to start running blood through his veins. She sat up and smiled, proud, "Yes!" she set the needle down beside him and got off.

"Shiji, go to bed, Hidan will be right here when you wake up in the morning—and _please_ take a shower before you go, I don't want Shikamaru to kill me for getting you all bloody!" she whined, looking at her rock back and forth on her feet.

"I'm not tired! I want to get another limb on him!" she said, tilting her head innocently, "I don't want to go back home! And if I absolutely _have_ to go to bed, I'm staying here!"

Sakura sighed, too tired to really put up a fight, "Fine, but you have to go to bed…" she glanced at Hidan, seeing him turn his head toward them, still sleeping. There was drool running from his lips, and it made her seethe, "…Are you—" Hidan's eyes all of a sudden popped open, his one hand flying over his mouth.

Shiji spotted him, and she jumped, "Uhm… Hidan?" she muttered.

Sakura was already running for the trash can across the room, grabbing it and running back, "Sit him up, Shiji!" she commanded sourly.

Shiji only panicked sitting him up on the stubs of his legs, watching as his eyes closed and watered, "What's wrong? Are you going to puke?" she asked him and he nodded quickly.

Sakura had successfully made it over in time, letting Hidan grab onto the trash bin and vomit violently, Shiji feeling his back contract and pulse with his heart and lungs working.

"Oh, ish, it's _moldy_," Hidan stuck out his tongue with distaste; "Could you go get me some water?" he held the waste bin in his arm, trembling.

"Y-yeah…" Sakura glanced at Shiji, who clung to Hidan's back, almost startling him.

"Don't be sick! Hidan, please, don't be sick! I don't want you to be sick!" she whined, shaking him back and forth a little slowly.

Hidan chuckled lightly, "It's just the old food, I'm not sick, kid, don't freak out on me," he set the waste basket down and wiped his mouth, "My Jashin, that does _not_ taste good…"

"The name's _Shiji!_ And don't you forget it!" she said with a sour frown, "…Don't forget it." She muttered, snuggling closer to his back and pressing her cheek against his warming back.

"I won't," he said, glancing back, then retching again into the trash can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **If anything, I think that this story is turning out okay, lol. I hope you guys like it, 'cause I'm having fun writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I do own Shiji (pwnd).

A week later, Hidan was back up and walking, some of the stitches being taken out of his body. He was clean, though his system of moldy food and clean on the outside from the many showers he had taken in the large shower place, where usually people were hosed down for sanitary reasons.

"Ouch…" Hidan pulled her hand off of his body, "Stop touching me there, that's not healed."

"Oh, sorry," Shiji said, looking around some more with her needle, "So, Hidan? Why do you heal so fast?"

"Like I said for the thirty-_billionth_ time! I'm immortal! I heal fast because I pray to Jashin and he grants me my immortality!" Hidan said with distaste, lifting his head.

Sakura stepped into the room with a soft chuckle, "I remember his partner," she said, closing the door and stepping forward, Shiji's clothes in her arms.

"Oh, do you? What was his name?" Hidan smirked playfully toward her and she scowled.

"Kakuzu, but there was something interesting about him, all those stitches…" she paused thoughtfully, then sighed, "Shiji, your grandfather is worried about you, and so is the Hokage, please, go visit them, I'll finish this up…"

Shiji growled a "No!" and then she climbed toward the other side of the table, searching his chest for any more secure spots where she could pull out the stitches, "If grandpa is so worried he can come _here_, I need to stay with Hidan until he's healed! This is good practice for me!" she looked up at Sakura with a sad look in her eye.

Hidan laughed, "Shi, I'm fine, you go see Shika-what's-his-face, Sakura here can get me back to normal just as good as you can…" he looked down at her.

Shiji whined, "Don't say that! She's _okay_ at doing this, but I'm _awesome!_" she said with triumph, standing tall, "Who would you rather let you stitch you back up? Someone who's _okay_ or someone who's _awesome?_"

"…She does put up a good point, Sakura," Hidan sat up and looked at the pink-haired shinobi, almost giving her a sympathetic look that really hit a nerve, a very sensitive one.

Sakura fumed, and unable to punch his face in like she wanted to, she just shouted harshly, hoping that would be enough to startle him, "Just _go!_" she boomed, throwing her fist to the side and pointing to the door.

--

Hidan let out a sigh, slipping into the little girl's grandfather's old jacket, "I'm telling you it's not going to… fit?" He was taken by surprise when the fabric was actually fitting. He never suited a shirt, but it was raining and he needed one, according to Shiji. It wasn't like he was going to fill up with water through the seams. He looked into the white-rimmed mirror, seeing himself actually looking good in the dark green jacket. He turned to the side and eyed himself fittingly, smirking when he pulled the collar up.

"I told you! Now come on, your shoes are right there! I bet Grandpa would be ecstatic to see you again!" she chirped, piling her large, knee-length coats, some with fur on the inside, some with see-through material, on the bed, picking through them like they were worthless. She chose a see-through, purple tinted rain jacket and slid into it, but not before slipping into a large sweatshirt, and hoping for the best of it. She had a matching hat, but didn't wear it, she put her sweatshirt hood up and grabbed Hidan's shoes for him, setting them down before him and quickly tossing the rest of her jackets into the closet before Sakura would come in and yell at her later for not putting her things away.

Hidan looked at the shoes, slipping into them with ease; they _were_ always about a quarter inch too big, but that was on purpose… He glanced up at Shiji, seeing her step into over-large sandals that she was wearing the day before last, then look up at him with her childish, naive smile, "…Are we ready?" he said almost regretfully, hearing her reply.

"_Yes!_ You _moron!_ Come on, let's go!" she squealed, grabbing his hand and wheeling him around. She stopped dead in her tracks, Hidan almost running into her, but only bumping her a little, "…Wait!" she turned into the room where he had been for a while, being relieved of his rag-doll, almost Kakuzu-looking form. She came back out with some thread and sutures, plus some needles in her pockets, "There, just in case!" she smiled, then grabbed his hand again and started for the door, "C'mon, c'mon! You haven't been outside yet!"

"I've been outside for about 25 years, Shi, I'm not too fond of it…" he eyed the metal swing doors at the end of the hall, "There really isn't much too it," he said, squinting his eyes a little and looking slightly disgusted with the idea of nature and fresh air.

"But it's the first time you've walked outside, and I want to show the Hokage and Grandpa the progress that I've made on you!" she said, standing in front of the doors, "I mean, I _ did _put you back together like a jigsaw puzzle…" she giggled, then opened the door by pressing her back to them. They were very light, aluminum doors, and the rain was just getting heavier when they walked outside, that the doors pushed themselves back without, if they could, second thought.

Hidan stood under the large awning that was labeled "Hospital" in big, capital, red words. It was cold and he didn't like it one bit. At least the Nara Forest kept the rain off of him. He hated rain with a passion, and if he could avoid it, he would. He hadn't heard of the rain that day until he agreed to go visit Shikamaru and Hokage Naruto. He wrapped his arms around his torso, hunching a little in his coat while watching Shiji almost dance out into the rain.

"C'mon, Hidan, before I leave you here!" she cheered, jumping into a cloudy puddle next to him, water splashing up and hitting his pant leg.

"I wouldn't mind that…" he grumbled, looking around to see the small children pushing others into the puddles, or playing randomly in the rain. One small child had passed by, being chased by an older boy, screaming wilding under the light thudding of the water droplets. Hidan muttered small curses, and then searched around. Unable to find anything to hide under, he was dragged out into the drizzle by Shiji.

"Don't act so childish, you'll be just fine out in the rain…" Shiji smiled, clutching his hand and pulling him toward the large building across the village. She was so cheery, even though the clouds and air showed thick signs of heavy storms. Hidan knew that he'd be glad he was out of the forest, this shower might have flooded his pit, and get him soaked.

He walked reluctantly until something caught his eye: the graveyards. "Shiji?" he said quietly, the tranquil surroundings making it almost hard to speak. The rain was beautiful, it's just if he was in it that bothered him. She acknowledged him with a nod. "Does Konoha bury their dead? Like, not just the important people, but the people they bring back to examine, too?" he looked down at her, but they kept walking.

"Yes, at least I think so—most likely, anyway. Why? Do you have a friend that was brought back? We could go look around the graveyard if you really want to find out…" Shiji said, walking up to the large fence and wall, separating the village to the graveyard.

"…Nah, he wasn't that great of a friend anyway, he was a real jerk to me, always telling me that I was stupid…" he sighed. It was hard not to swear in front of Shiji. He really wanted to, but he usually got it all out in front of Sakura or in the shower, even if it was a never ending spew.

"No really! I would like to see his or her grave, it'd be nice to know who your friends were!" she said, looking up at him with expectant eyes, probably expecting that he would say 'yeah, okay sure', or just he would nod.

He did neither, "You can go; I'll write his name down so you can research him in your library or something, and you can go to his grave." He started to walk toward the Hokage building, this time leading her.

"No way! You're _so_ coming with me if I have to go see _your_ friend's grave!" she snapped.

Hidan glowered back at her, "Shiji. No." he pulled her toward the building, and she took his answer adamantly. They were both quiet on their way there, until they were walking in.

"Grandpa!" Shiji called loudly, walking up the stairs, Hidan not too far behind, his hands in his pockets. This wouldn't be a reunion to last, if he may say so himself. Shikamaru _hated his guts_ like they were the worst thing ever living on the planet, just because he tried to sacrifice Asuma, his sensei.

"Grand_pa!_" Shiji squealed, cupping her mouth in her hands, her eyes squeezed shut with emphasis.

"I heard you, I heard you, Shiji!" Shikamaru came walking down the stairs with a lady on his arm, Temari, a grumpy look on his face, and a suitcase under his arm, "You don't have to screw my hearing again." He grimaced.

Hidan was ready to turn around and _run_, laughing hysterically. Shikamaru wasn't the greatest looking guy with graying hair and wrinkles. If anything, he looked like he needed more than a month of sleep to get rid of the bags under his eyes that accumulated over the years.

Shikamaru looked at Hidan for a moment, and then passed him by like he was a piece of dirt that didn't exist, "Shiji." He said firmly.

"Hidan!" she said simply, pointing towards the silver haired shinobi, "I found him in the woods and I stitched him up and—"

"Put him back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Please tell me how I'm doing, I really take this seriously. I want to know if it's good or not… ^^;

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, the world would be a better place…

--

"_What?_" Shiji breathed, looking at Shikamaru with an awestricken face.

"Put him back," Shikamaru repeated dramatically, now glowering at his granddaughter. Temari, on his arm, looked furiously at Hidan, remembering how sad Shikamaru was when Asuma had died, by _his_ scythe, by _his _hands, for _his_ God.

"Put him back immediately."

Hidan scowled at the ground, grumbling. He turned, like he used to do, and walked the other way, not wanted to even deal with the words being spoken about him. Shiji had turned to see him turn the corner without a second glance.

"…Hidan?" she murmured, tears rimming in her dark grey eyes.

"What did I tell you?" Shikamaru _would_ get this through to her, even if he had to beat it into her head through her ear, or a hole through her temple that he would drill—if he had to.

Shiji turned away with a loud stomp of her foot, she yelled, "I never want to see you again! My friend is _sad! And all you can do is put him down!_" she stormed off, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand as she turned the corner, following the immortal man with the intent of catching up to him and helping cheer him up, if the tears went away.

"Shiji! _Shiji!_" Shikamaru bellowed, making her almost trip at the now racing heart, fluttering in her ribcage, "Put him back!"

"No!" she snapped, racing down the hall now at a full blown run. She didn't want to hear him, or see him, or even get near him. He hurting her friends was something she couldn't waste time on, especially if it made them run away and stop being her friend.

Hidan was standing at the door, not wanting to go into the rain, but not wanting to stay there and listen to them bicker and fight over him if they were still. It was depressing how he was only doing the right thing, but also doing the wrong? Asuma deserved to die, he wasn't Jashinist, he smoked, and a whole pile of other sins that made him impure… but that kid, that _Shikamaru_, who cared and cares so deeply for that sinner.

Hidan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, quickly walking out into the downpour, it automatically soaking him as it dripped off the edge of the building like a small waterfall. This was Fire Country; it wasn't supposed to rain this much here… Hidan still only flew down the stairs at a steady pace, not wanting to slip on the slick concrete, back still slouched and his hands still in the coat pockets. He wouldn't make it back to the Hospital alone, he forgot the path already. He was always bad at that, remembering paths, that was what Kakuzu and his 90 year old ass was for. He had the maps, he had the wits. Hidan was only there for the 'making the profit' part, to help out.

Hidan only got madder, his face flushing a little in the cheeks as the cold water was starting to sink though his clothes and down to his skin. He stopped by the graveyard wall again. It was hard to see it, though all the spray. It was hard to see over 10 feet in front of your own nose.

He sighed, pulling one hand out of his pocket and slicking his hair out of his face and back as it had fallen when coming down the stairs. He glanced over at the graveyard wall and just stood there for a good 3 minutes. Longest he's ever stayed quiet and still in the rain, probably. Then he started to shiver. He looked around for a moment, seeing no one, and then he started for the graveyard entrance. _"What time is it?"_ the zealot thought with the slightest concern, but it now mattered when he wasn't an S-ranked criminal and was being followed around by a 9 year old girl with a curfew.

The wall had subsided only a few moments later, showing the almost never-ending rows of gravestones, almost all shaped like the stereotypical long half-circle looking thing. It was slightly disappointing but it made Hidan chuckle nonetheless. He looked down at the soaked ground, kicking a few stones into the grass, and then walking into the graveyard with the intent of finding that wretched old man, Kakuzu's, grave, even if it did take him until curfew.

He looked around, "…How is this ordered?" he asked, walking up to a grave and touching its beautiful marble marking stone, looking over the references to the name, the date of birth and the date of death. He walked a little further, reading them off aloud so he could see a pattern, "Remei Uchiha… 1867 to 1912… Shimine Nara… 1897 to 1912—she died young… how sad…" he continued, then stopping a few graves over, realizing they were in order of when they died.

He looked over, through the rain, and groaned, realizing what a pain it was to be out in the drenching weather looking for the man who had _kept him out in the drenching weather_. It was ironic to him, but he walked toward the 2000 markers, hoping he would find Kakuzu the last one there, so he didn't have to read more dead people's names off like they were ready to go into the principal's office. He hated that as a kid.

--

Shiji had forgotten all about curfew and started wildly searching for Hidan, wondering if he had made it back to the hospital or if he went to the graveyard… it scared her to know her only friend that would talk to her was missing from her sight, when she herself had watched over him for the past week, 24/7.

"Hi—Hidan!" she cried, running through the streets at the full blown run, the same one that she had given back in the halls. She halted with a skid and a splash, and then darted the other way, this time sprinting at the graveyard walls. She would look where he would say he wouldn't be first, that's how Sakura said to look for that one kid a few weeks ago, "Hidan!" she called again.

She watched as the wall disappeared, and she saw ahead of her a gap in the fence. She grabbed onto the pole and swung into the neatly placed rows, frantically looking around, looking for the silver-haired shinobi.

Meanwhile, Hidan was walking slowly toward the 2000's mark, holding his hand out and skimming his fingers over each grave gingerly, his eyes glazed over with thought as he was distant from the real world in his mind. He was only about 100 yards away from Shiji and her uneasiness, which he still couldn't see her through the rain.

Shiji started to cry, her breath hitching unevenly. What if he was dead? What if he was sick? What if he was falling apart? She couldn't help but think of all the bad things that happened to him. _What if he ran away?_ Shiji shook her head in disbelief, and then started to dart down the row in front of her, looking for Hidan or any sort of human being-shaped figure in the distance.

Hidan paused, his hand having smoothed over something square. He glanced at the gravestone, but he was still only in the 1940's. He sighed, not wanting to keep this up, but he would, for the very, very last ounces of respect he had for the dead, and his old partner.

Shiji ran her hands palm up over her eyes, seeing if she could find Hidan more easily, now, without the tears in the way of her vision. She saw the almost non-existent outline of the man, and her rosy pink cheeks flushed an even deeper colour with a smile appearing on her saddened face.

"Hidan!" she yelled, but wasn't heard over the rain. Hidan kept walking; his faint silhouette disappeared into the distance. Shiji groaned. She was cold and she hated the rain herself, when she was in it for long enough. Hidan seemed like the person who would hurt himself, though. He was never careful when he was removing stitches himself, when Shiji was busy with homework, and he sometime cut himself on accident, and didn't seem to notice until she told him it was there. He actually seemed to enjoy it, smirking as he looked at the wound, or smirking even if he didn't see it. Maybe he was prone?

Shiji started toward the place where she saw him, or thought she did, and going there in a dart. She needed to work on her speed anyway; it was hard enough to run in class with all the other kids. In the rain though? This was just brutal, but it was going towards a good cause.

Hidan had zoned out again, and started to go slower, his body responding to the rain by starting to ache. He snapped out of it again when he heard faint splashes that were heavier than the rain itself. S-ranked criminals usually had that talent. He turned to see Shiji, panting hard, red in the face, trying to catch up.

"Shiji?" he said quietly, "No, Shiji, go home, I'll be… there in a while…" he waved his hand, turning back to the way he was going and taking a step. Shiji lunged at him, grabbing the back of his jacket and yanking him her way, not saying a word, proving her point with a glare.

"Shiji, you are seriously going to get sick," he turned toward her, squatting down, "I will be back in 15 minutes, tops, and if I'm not I won't go anywhere without you for a week."

"Then I'll stay with you for the 15 minutes, if it's not going to take long!" Shiji snapped, grabbing his sleeve.

"Shiji, no, I mean it, go back…" Hidan said sincerely, pulling his arm back.

"No way!" Shiji yelled, stomping her foot on the ground and splashing in the growing puddle beneath her from the rain.

"Shiji, I—" Shiji raised her hand and slapped him square across the face, not making much of a wound, but it shocked him. His eyes widened.

"You—If you can't face the true facts that my grandpa hates you and your partner is dead then you're not a _man!_ You're a _girl!_ So either grow a backbone or get into the little girl panties or I'll _make you!_" she huffed, "I'll sew them onto your scrawny little butt, so get up and _walk!_" she pointed toward the entrance to the graveyard, "We'll visit tomorrow when we have things sorted out!"

Hidan put his hand on his cheek, where she slapped him, "…What?" he said quietly, now growing furious. She repeated herself with a mocking slow tone; he got up and started to walk away, still not wanting to hear it. He wanted to stomp on Kakuzu's rotting (actually rotted) face, blaming him instead.

He took another step away, and realized that's where the grave stopped in the columns, and he was surrounded by other ninja. Anbu.

Shiji ran forward, but she was too late, Hidan and the Anbu were already gone when she got there.

--

Hidan groggily awoke to find him strapped to a table, the room smelling horrible, like compost, but not the same effect. He lifted his head a little and looked around. The blinding light above him wasn't making it any better from the transition from grey, to black, to almost snow-white. The room was that colour, with all its walls and ceiling to the floors, which were almost reflective. There was an Anbu by the door, and Anbu examining some things over at the table.

"…jacket?" was what Hidan heard. He listened harder, trying to pinpoint their conversation.

"What?"

"Isn't this Master Shikamaru's jacket?"

"…Yeah, now that I think about it; but she was with his granddaughter, who has access to his home."

"…He's awake."

Both of the Anbu turned toward Hidan and turned off the lamp, seeing it hurt his eyes. They asked a series of questions and Hidan cursed in every single one of them, answering them with more questions.

"How did you get to know Shiji?"

"I dunno, how'd you get your _asses_ on your faces?!"

That was pushing it. Both of the Anbu stepped back, turning toward the door, bowing when it opened, very swiftly. Shikamaru walked in with loud stomps; he knew where that came from.

Hidan was lifted off the table, the binds being almost torn off the metal, by his neck, his jaw more specifically. Shikamaru gritted his teeth. Hidan smirked, chuckling.

"You hate me, and now I'm getting close to your precious granddaughter… _that's _why you're mad," Hidan announced.

"Correct." Shikamaru smashed him down with most his force, a loud snap and Hidan's neck going limp meant that he had broken the man's neck.

Hidan only laughed a little harder, "Do you really think you're going to—"

"Kill you? No." Shikamaru said, "Torture you… Yes." He smirked.

"What're you going to do? Chinese water torture? Because that would drive me absolutely _insane_," Hidan said with disgust, rolling his eyes.

"…Shiji." Shikamaru said simply, crossing his arms.

"Explain," Hidan suddenly snapped.

"Aah, so you have grown to like her, too?" Shikamaru chuckled, just like Hidan had done, and rubbed it in his face twice as much, "Shiji isn't the greatest in school, and you should know that by now. She doesn't get all her homework done and she doesn't practice as much as she needs to," he said, closing his eyes and raising a palm, fingering his temple, "As much as I love her, I don't want to press it on her too much. So, I was planning to get Naruto to train her, since he turned out so great."

"The Hokage?" Hidan asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yes. Naruto. He practiced though. I think it was all that sodium that he was eating in the cup ramen that really went to his head and made everything difficult… Well, back to the point," he said, putting his hands on the table, "She hates to be bothered and ordered around by the people she hangs around all the time, like myself and Sakura, so I want _you_ to train her." Shikamaru smirked with delight at the awestricken look in Hidan's eyes.

"You're… joking? Please tell me you're _fucking joking._" Hidan's voice started to rise in volume.

"No, but that's your conditions for staying 'alive', up and moving. It's either you teach her, or else you _won't_ have a grave this time," Shikamaru threatened, "I can get Shiji to come in here and persuade you."

"Please, _don't._ That little bitch _slapped_ me!" Hidan snapped, looking furious, "I was just about to sacrifice her until _you ass-faces came_… and I walked away."

Shikamaru blinked, then saw his pink cheek, "Hm, what exactly did you say to make her that angry?"

"More like what she said to me to make _me_ angry! She told me that because you hated me and because my hated partner Kakuzu died and that I couldn't get over it, apparently, that I wasn't a man, I was a girl, and she'd sew little girlie panties on me if I didn't grow some balls…" Hidan sounded absolutely disgusted, and his eyes said the same thing.

He smirked, "…Wise words," Shikamaru turned toward the door and started for it, not for the intent of leaving, though.

Hidan snapped again, "Don't just leave me here! I'll—I'll teach her! I promise I will, just give me a day or two…" he paused, watching as Shikamaru turned back around, looking confused. He had a hand on the door handle; he pulled on it and it opened with a click.

Shiji was standing there, teary-eyed and holding some new clothes for Hidan, her still soaking wet, "…A—are you really that mad at me?" she muttered, her lip quivering.

--

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Authors Note: **Oh my god, okay, this one was 6 pages long instead of 4… I think it's turning out all angsty. XD

**To be Contiued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Unnn, okay, I have to get this over 8 pages because I want to see how long that is. Lol. So yeah… Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

--

Hidan blinked, mouth open, but stricken for words. It was like when Kakuzu hit him upside the head and insulted him—it hurt more on the in the insult part that the hitting, physical part.

"Shiji—no, I…" he bit his lip, glancing away for a moment. When he opened his mouth again to speak, Shiji held up a hand, telling him to hush, her eyes closed in what looked like pain, or misery.

She walked over to the table, "You don't have to say it, a lot of people are mad at me…" she said with a small frown, not meeting his magenta gaze with her own dull gray. She set the clothes down on the table and went over to the side of the room, toward the exit "I'm not mad at you, though, to tell you the truth, I was worried…" the room was quiet for a minute, then she left, shivering, with Shikamaru's arm wrapped around her.

"No, wait, Shiji!" Hidan yelled, struggling with his binds, "_Dammit, kid! _Get back your little_ ass _back here!" he tried to move his head, but his broken neck wouldn't allow it, "You're my only hope to get out of here! _Please!_ Come _back!_"

Shikamaru walked back in as he silenced, laying there and staring off to the side.

"…Hurts, doesn't it?" Shikamaru said quietly.

"…Yeah," Hidan admitted with the softest smirk, "Though, it shouldn't hurt as bad as it does… Maybe it's all the thought that I've gone through when I was in that pit, hm?" he chuckled.

Shikamaru paused, then reached down and stroked Hidan's forehead kindly, "You'll get over it, kid..." a grudge for his sensei was still there, but he could put it aside for now.

"Ah…" Hidan shifted a little, his head rolling back onto its normal position again, "…Thanks."

It was silent for a few more minutes, Shikamaru comforting him as best as he could, which was enough effort for Hidan.

"I should probably answer those questions before you break something else," Hidan said with a smile, looking up at the younger man, "That actually hurt."

"Hm… I'll get out then," Shikamaru turned on his heel, leaving.

--

Shiji knocked on the door, cracking it open moments later when no one had answered, "He—hello?" she choked quietly.

"Shi?" Hidan wheeled himself over to the door, "Shiji is that you?"

"Yeah…" Shiji snuck through the small crack, making a crumpling noise with the bag in her arms swiftly brushed against the door, "I brought some chocolate…"

"For what, exactly?" Hidan reached over, trying to grab the bag, "An apology?"

"Well, that, and I was going to bring your feet back, but I didn't have access to that floor…" she glanced down at his wrapped ankles, handing him the bag, "I saw when they took them so you won't just walk right out… And it's a floor with _stairs_, so you're kind of stuck here unless you want to break yourself in half."

"Oh, right. You heard about that?" he dug through the back, "_Oh!_ Godiva chocolates, my favorite…" he sunk in the wheelchair, putting the bag on the floor and opening the smaller one, "Would you like one?" he held one out for her in the palm of his hand.

Shiji stood there, quiet, looking sad, "…No, they're for you," she said, crouching down and hugging her knees.

"No, seriously, here," he leaned over, the wheelchair creaking, him holding the chocolate in between his fingers hovering above her enclosed fist.

She only shook her head, "It's my fault I got your feet got cut off, I don't deserve the chocolate…"

"…" he sat back up in his chair, "What the hell is up with women and blaming themselves?" he sighed, reaching up and popping a chocolate into his mouth, "I mean, seriously, Shi, you were the one who found me in the first place… My feet aren't that big of a problem, and all I have to do to get out of here is _teach_ you, which won't be that hard if you're not so fucking stubborn all the time, so why not…" he grabbed another chocolate and holding it out to her, "take the chocolate and get over the stubborn streak before I have to beat it out of you."

Shiji blinked up at him, carefully holding her hand out, "Why would you want to teach someone like me?"

"'cause you're a smart kid and _teach_ing you won't be as harmful as you really wish it was. You'll be a medical ninja-ninja, how does that sound?" he smiled and wheeled himself around, turning towards the window and looking out of it, "I'm glad the rain is finally gone… I hate rain."

Shiji nodded, "…Yeah, me too…" she got up after a minute of silence and walked over to Hidan, folding her arms around him in a tight hug.

Hidan tilted his head away, "Shiji?" he said quietly, feeling her shake, "Shiji, no, don't cry…" he wrapped an arm around her loosely, feeling small teardrops fall onto his chest, "If you're this emotional, I won't be _able_ to teach you…"

Shiji lifted her head sharply, "No! No, I want you to teach me, Hidan! D-don't say that! You—don't _ever_ say that again! _Ever!_" she snapped at him.

"Well, I thought I heard someone familiar in here…" Sakura entered the room, Hidan's feet lying awkwardly on the platter she was carrying.

"…What? Are you going to eat the things?" Hidan said sarcastically with a more bitter tone than normal. Sakura had punched him on the chest the day before for hitting on a woman who was volunteering to help out at the hospital. She was a cute girl, coming from Hidan's standards of blue-haired women who won't hangout with anyone but and orange haired freak with piercings all over his body (he didn't want to know how far they went down), and a 9 year old that whined all the time.

Sakura gave an unneeded scowl towards Hidan, then looked at Shiji, holding Hidan like he was her comfort object that she had when she was smaller; "Shiji, what are you doing here? It's almost dinner," she said, setting the tray down on the bed where Hidan slept and crouching down, holding her arms out for the smaller girl.

Shiji glared at Sakura, "I—I want to practice with Hidan! So, put his feet back on!" Hidan rolled his eyes at this statement.

"It's really up to Shikamaru, Shi; we have to wait 'til he gives the okay," he said, pulling his arm back when he got a strange look from Sakura—probably thinking he was hitting on _her_ now, was she? "Not a pedo." Hidan muttered, glaring at her.

Sakura gave him a look that said "right" and "I don't believe you" all in one. She glanced back at Shiji and sighed, "He is right, Shiji, we have to wait until—"

"Then I'll put them back on him myself! I want to start now!"

"Shiji, no! Shikamaru has to say so!"

Shiji gave a whimper, tears still rolling down her cheeks, now they were looking like small streams, how big the drops were. Her face was very red, and she looked like she could punch in a wall.

"Okay! _Okay!_" Sakura said, watching her curl into a ball on the floor, hugging her knees and sobbing pitifully. No matter how hard she tried, she could not ever let a sobbing child just sit there and cry. She reached for the tray on the end of the bed and knelt at Hidan's… ankles with a needle and some cleaning solution, a scalpel just in case.

The bandages were unwrapped from his legs, Hidan giving an aggravated grumble. Shiji was still crying on the ground, as much as it made her happy that Hidan's feet were being attached again.

--

"…"

"Stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking."

"Well, stop whatever the fuck you're doing and get up here. I'm not asking him."

"…"

"I said _stop sulking_."

Shiji walked to her grandfather's door, glancing back at Hidan, him receiving a piercing glare before she knocked on the door.

"I blame hormones."

He gained another glare.

"I had 'em once too, you know! It's not like that I'm going to fucking make fun of you for it! It sucks ass, I know!"

The door opened, and a smoking Shikamaru stepped out, "Shiji, nice to see you after these short few days… What'dya need?" he muttered, not even glancing Hidan's way.

"I want him to teach me," Shiji said, leaning next to Shikamaru on the side of the building, "I don't care what you think. I want him to teach me."

Shikamaru looked at her, then up at the clouds. There was a long silence and Hidan almost fell asleep standing, staying quiet for the purpose of the Anbu following them. His head tilted back and his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open and his breathing regulating to a slow pace; his hands still gripped the staircase railing tightly, the only thing that was keeping him from falling back over the edge of the stairs and falling to the street below.

"…Yeah. Okay," Shikamaru finally said, his cigarette ending and him flicking the still hot stump at Hidan, it hitting him on the cheek and making him yelp to awareness again, the railing shaking violently and then…

_Crack._

Hidan screamed this time, falling back to the street below as the railing had snapped off behind him.

There was a loud thud and a groan.

"Uuugh…" Hidan's voice sounded faintly. Shiji blinked.

"I think I'm starting to really not like him."

"Klutz? Yeah. You're not much different."

Shiji made a sound of being offended, and then punched her grandfather in the arm, him wincing before glaring at her and pulling out another cigarette.

--

"What?" Shiji looked up at Hidan, "Am I doing it wrong?" she asked. She was sitting with the bottoms of her feet together, pushing her knees down, but not very far.

"Yes."

"What am I doing wrong?"

He rolled his eyes, and then got down on his knees, "You put your knees down more, until it hurts, alright?" he pushed her knees down until she yelped.

"Ouch! Why does it have to hurt?!" she growled, holding her knees there.

"Because, you remember how you found me?" she nodded, "That's you might be. It's Jashin damn painful." She gave a frightened looked toward him, "Okay. Not to that extreme point, but it's painful."

"Well… let's practice harder!"

"We're only stretching, Shi, it's not that bad. And it's your first day!"

"But we skipped yesterday because of your spine!"

"Yeah, but still, Shi, don't push it! You need to stay hydrated and good and _stretched_. Take it slow; you don't want to fall over tomorrow going 'OH MY LEGS ARE GOING TO FUCKING FALL OFF!!'"

"My legs aren't going to fall off! Now stretch me!"

"_No._"

_Smack_.

"Stretch me!"

Hidan raised his hand and hit her hard on the back of the head, "Do _not_ hit your sensei!"

"I'll hit my sensei when he has no _sense!_" she held the back of her head with a frown, tears in her eyes, "…That really hurt." She muttered.

Hidan looked at her, and then snickered, "That's a horrible pun."

"But it's true! Now, I want to get to work! Stretch me!" she hit Hidan on the chest more lightly, but it still making a hollow thud sound.

Hidan gave a little growl, and then pushed Shiji's knees to the ground, making her yelp even louder, then stay there, biting her lip.

"Told you it hurt."

"It _doesn't hurt!_" she snapped at him.

--

**A/N: **Oh yeeey hehehe.

I was on a Writers Block there for a moment, but then I finally realized what I wanted to write. XD So yeah, sorry for the wait.

It's only 5 pages long OTL

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.


End file.
